Dark Skylight
by ShyViscious
Summary: I was born as the younger twin to Tsunayoshi Sawada by three minutes. My name is Tomoko Sawada and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

Own nothing but my OC! Thanks for reading my story and hopefully you'll give me your feedback on the story! Some ideas will be cliché so forewarning now also will be some hints of reverse harem for the OC and possibly Tsuna who knows!

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

 _"_ **Animal speak" -** like when Reborntalks to Leon and so on.

 **"** _ **Italian/other languages"**_

So on to the story! iPhone might cause small mistakes in the way it uploads apologizing for that now!

* * *

I was around 3 years old when I first really starting to think for myself. Even though I was the younger twin I learned to talk and walk before my twin, I remember my parents being so proud of me! I was considered a highly intelligent child even if I  
/didn't know it myself until later. Tsuna my twinwas hyperactive and loved being outside and playing all the time while I loved being read to and slowly learning to read and bugging my father to teach the different languages he knew especially  
Italian.

I noticed as we got older no matter that I was more into art,books, and languages and Tsuna was into sports, outdoors, and Tv we were still close and kept no secrets from the other. When we turned 4 I met a older boy named Kyoya Hibari who loved  
/calling everyone herbivores. I found him fascinating and bugged mama to take me to visit him and over the next few months I was able to worm my way into the Hibari family household becoming one of them in a way. And so the next two years passed by  
with

my days filled with being trained along side Kyoya to defend myself,learning Italian along with English and French, and spending time with mama and Tsuna with the off chance of reading. Things changed when Tsuna and I turned 7 papa brought home  
/his boss from work during his visit home to us. I was able to speak to him in Italian of discuss books and art with him while papa went to hug mama and Tsuna. One the third day of their stay Tsuna and I went out to the backyard so Tsuna could play  
with

his ball and I could enjoy the sun while reading. It all changed when Tsuna gothis ball stuck high in a tree and decided to climb up and get it. I heard aslight cracking noise causing me to set my book down and turn towards the noise,  
I felt

my eyes widen as I saw my twin about to fall from the tree. I don't know what came over me but I felt this warmth that seemed to coat my very being. I knew I was to far away seeing as I loved sitting in a slightly shadowed corner that gave a view  
of the

full backyard but made it hard for others to see me. Luckily this is what saved me from having my flames sealed I'd later find out. I watched as flames a stunning orange come to life on Tsuna's head and hands as he gently landed on his feet causing  
me

to relax and for the warmth I felt to fade. Not even a few minutes later papa and his boss who insisted we call grandpa were in front of my twin checking him over to make sure he was safe. They seemed to have a private conversation between themselves  
/before coming to an agreement. Grandpa's fingers lit up in orange flames that he pressed to Tsuna's forehead causing him to pass out. I held in my gasp of surprise with my hands in front of my mouth as I watched papa pick up my twin and head inside  
leaving

grandpa behind. " _ **Little one I'd like for you to come out now please. Your brother is fine just asleep because ofexhaustion."**_ He spoke gently towards me as he turned to face me while moving to kneel on the ground once  
again.

Having no real choice I moved to his side allowing him to stand and pick me up, holding me close. " _ **Grandpa what were those flames Tsuna and you have? Are they dangerous?"**_ I asked him while tilting my head towards the

side to get a better look into his eyes to see if he would lie to me or not. Like Tsuna I was always able to tell if someone lied to me. " _ **Tomoko i promise that once you are older and have a better understanding of things I'll explain what those flames are, I promise. They are very dangerous in young hands that's why I sealed your brothers away and there might be a chance he won't remember this incident or the flames. If you ever wind up gaining these flames and your father or I are not around I want you to meditate, which I know you already do but I want you to focus toward that warmth you'll feel and learn to keep it calm and in your control can you do that for me little one?"**_ He  
/explained this all to me with a gentle but commanding tone that I knew I was meant to obey. Luckily he explained how to safely learn how to gain control of my new ability even if he didn't tell me what it was. I felt guilty for still being able to  
feel

and have my flames while my older twin hade his taken and sealed. I promised myself that I would learn to not only protect mama and myself but also Tsuna and find a way for him to get his back.

* * *

-EVEN THOUGH HIS FLAMES ARE SEALED THEY CAN STILL BE FELT BY HIS FATHER AND OTHER MAFIA FLAME ACTIVES! **BY THAT I MEAN THE STRONGER ONES LIKE REBORN FOR EXAMPLE!** _WHICH IS WHY THEY DIDNT THINK ANYTHING OF HER POSSIBLY ACTIVATING HER OWN FLAMES-_


	2. Chapter 2

I was right to fear that things would change that day when we were seven. Tsuna changed, he became clumsy, started to fear normal everyday things, and worst of it was he no longer came to me. No more secrets were shared at night while mama slept. True  
laughter disappeared in a once bright home. Papa's visits became few and far between to the point I barely really remembered him. The only safe haven I had left to me was the Hibari household and that was saying something. I came to resent my mother,  
it's because of her Tsuna and I are no longer close as twins should be. My mother makes a habit of degrading Tsuna making him feel self hate and ruins any confidence he once had. I try to show him that I don't believe he is no good or that he is stupid  
but he won't believe me! Kyoya says I need to stop acting like a herbivore and be the carnivore I am but I'm only eight years old! I pray that income day Tsuna and I will fix our sibling bond and be able to share everything like we used to.  
Two years have come to pass and I can feel a change is on the horizon and I don't know if I should welcome it or fear it. I made my way to the meadow hidden by the trees knowing that this is were the change will happen. Clearing the last of  
the trees there standing in the middle of the meadow was a man wearing a checker face mask holding his right hand out towards me to accept my destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

That day in the meadow seems like it was just yesterday even thought it's been a few years now. I was right change did come brought by that man in the mask, and yet I can't say I regret meeting him. I found out what I could do to protect Tsuna and even  
the world really. You see he was looking for a strong pure Skyto make the new SkyAcrobaleno after a women named Luce passed away. He told me of how the other Acrobaleno thought Luce's daughter would become the new Sky but her flames weren't  
pure enough meaning she wouldn't live as long as her mother did so he was forced to look elsewhere. I'm now thirteen years old and I'm the new Sky Acrobaleno, I have been since I was ten years of age.  
Yet again I feel that a change was going to start up involving not only myself but that of my twin. Hopefully this means soon Tsuna and I will be able to make up and restart our sibling bond!  
I wake up early like everyday as I make my way over to where I had laid out uniform the day prior and moved toward the bathroom to take a morning shower and to get ready for the new school day. I hade just finishing putting on the light makeup I  
wear when I hear Nana yell up at us to get up or we would be late. _Doesn't that women even know that we are already awake? I mean yeah Tsuna is still in his room but you can hear him stumbling about and mumbling under his breath as he gets ready!_ I  
think sourly to myself as I make my way downstairs to eat the breakfast laid out on the table. Just as I'm finishing up and moving to the front door to put on my shoes on Tsuna comes flying down the stairs! I barely have enough time to steady him  
as I let my bag fall to the ground in the process. "Tsu-kun you clumsy thing! I found this interesting flyer in the mail it mentions making your child into the next world leader and will tutor your child as long as you give them a room seeing as it  
offers their service 24/7!" Nana happily announced not even waiting for any sort of reply from her children. I went to speak up before noticing the orange pacifier I kept wrapped around my wrist hanging from the medal chain was glowing right as the  
doorbell rang.  
Moving to open the door Tsuna didn't see anyone there and moved to close the door before I stopped him and pointed down at our feet.  
"Ciao! I'm the greatest hit man Reborn and I'm the new hired tutor!" The baby in a suit and orange fedora said looking up meeting my eyes just Tsuna let out a strangled noise before feinting. I blinked well now I know what was going to bring the change!


	4. Chapter 4

I already want the hitman gone and I haven't even heard his true reason for being here yet! "Well would it be better to take this discussion to our room?" I ask politely as I can while Tsuna finally wakes up and rushes to his feet beside me. "Yes I believe  
that would be a perfect idea She-Devil Tomoko." I blinked on hearing the nickname the children at school gave me coming from Reborns mouth but decide to just lead the way to our room without a response. Once we both make it to our room and find a place  
to sit down Reborn immediately turned serious. " I have been hired by Vongola Nono to tutor the next boss of Vongola, which is you Tsunayoshi Sawada! You have been chosen to be the Decimo of Vongola mafia!" Before I could reply to Reborns words I hear  
chocking sound and a loud thud by my side. Looking to the ground I find Tsuna with a pale face once again passed out at my side. Sighing softly I turn my attention back to the man/baby in front of me who I can't help but feel a pulling sensation towards.  
"And the reason I am here is because? Also how do I know for sure that you are truly here by word of Nono?" I questioned while gently grasping the hidden pacifier hanging from my wrist. Instead of answering Reborns eyes move to my hands and hopping closer  
he used his smaller hand to move mine away and to look at what I was holding. An audible gulp coming from in front of me catches my attention as I look into the suprised eyes of the one before me. "Where did you get this?! How long have you had this?  
Who gave it to you?!" The fired rapid questions coming from his mouth surprise me and I hesitate to answer afraid of how he would react to the answers he seeks. "I was ten when I came across a man in a checkered iron mask. He gave me this informing me  
that only my flames were bright and strong enough to carry the burden of the pacifier. I didn't get it much then but I knew he was sorry to have to give it to me but I knew that it was the right choice and something that needed to be done. I'm sorry if  
this upsets you but nothing can be done and I'll carry this with me until the day I die. I know about flames and the different types. I know the other pacifier holders are to be my guardians but I can't force them to accept or harmonize with me that's  
not how it works!" I try to quickly explain to him without messing up but it's hard because I know that he holds one to and that he could possibly be **MY** sun but it terrifies me that he will reject me. But that all changes because as soon as his  
skin touches mine by hand to hand contact I feel the bond snap into place and it is amazing and so very beautiful it takes my breath away. "This changes everything my little sky." He whispers with a deadly possessive air. All I could do is gulp and hope  
that I can make it through whatever my sun throws at me.


	5. Note

Should I continue this story or put it up for adoption? Let me know what you think I should do if you think one of you can do better and would like to try then choose adoption if not choose continue.


	6. Chapter 5

Authors Note:  
I plan on pairing Tomoko with her MALE guardians! Meaning Viper is male in my story! Thanks to the reviews I'll be at least continuing this story not sure on the other one yet!

* * *

Before I could reply to his possessive comment Tsuna finally woke up again and immediately began shouting denials at Reborn while waving his hands widely in front of himself. "THATS IMPOSSIBLE! I'M JUST DAME TSUNA IF ANYONE WOULD BE A MAFIA BOSS IT WOULD  
BE TOMOKO!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes knowing anything I would say wouldn't change Tsuna's mind thanks to our _mother. "_ Baka Tsuna you have no choice in the matter and you'll leave Tomo-chan out of this her destiny is already chosen and it  
does not belong to Vongola!" Replies Reborn while slamming a huge greenhammer on top of Tsuna's head causing him to shout in pain. "Tomo-chan?" I whisper to myself feeling slightly confused the nickname. "Tsu-kin Tomoko-chan if you don't leave now  
you'll be late to school!" Nana shouted up at us again causing me to once again roll my eyes and grab Tsuna's arm to drag back downstairs to get our bags and head out the door. "Ahh I can't be late again Hibari-sempai will kill me!" With that shout Tsuna  
grabbed my hand and starting running towards the school causing my to sigh. The way this is going I'll be old before my time. "Tsuna slow down! We will be fine just slow down so you don't trip or fall down!" I shout to get his attention and just like  
I warned Tsuna tripped taking me down with him causing me to get scrapes on my hands and knees. Before he could apologize to me a heavy killing intent weighed down the very air causing it to be hard to breath. "Baka Tsuna you look what you did to Tomo-chan."


End file.
